


Do you think, if we'd met differently, we'd be friends?

by Dansnotavampire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, M/M, They proceed to not talk about their feelings, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: Yet another dialogue prompt this one finished in literally 10 minutes wow





	Do you think, if we'd met differently, we'd be friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another dialogue prompt this one finished in literally 10 minutes wow

“Hey, Sir,” you ask, a haze of alcohol lowering your impulse control, “Do you think that if we'd met differently, we'd be friends?” 

Kepler laughs, in a way that sounds like plastic and grates against your ears. “I thought we _were_ friends, Mr. Jacobi?” 

The threat in his voice is obvious - if you say the wrong thing here, you're fucked. And not in a good way. 

You sigh. “I mean, we're co-workers. I respect you. I'd… I would die for you, if you asked. Maybe I already have, who knows.” 

“But?” 

“But we're not _friends._ I don't talk to you about anything other than work, you don't tell me anything other than your stupid fucking stories, and if I have any complaints then all you do is take me to your bed and fuck me so hard I forget them.” There's another part to what you want to say, but you don't know how to phrase it. 

“And are you complaining about that last bit?” A half-smile dances across his face, and his eyes glimmer with mirth. 

“No, fucking hell - I'm not complaining. Just answer the question, will you?” 

“Do I think that we could've been friends?” 

You hum your affirmation. 

“Mr. Jacobi, in any other timeline, I think I could've fallen in love with you." 

There's a pause as his statement hangs heavy in the air, both of you realising the truth behind what he said. 

He clears his throat. 

"But, we're not in another timeline, and we have to be awake early tomorrow.” He plucks the glass of whiskey from your hand and sets it on the table. 

“Go to bed.”


End file.
